scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "The Greatest Showman" Cast *Young P.T. Barnum - Numbuh 4/Wallabee (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Adult P.T. Barnum - Frank (The Oz Kids) *Phillip Carlyle - Snagglepuss *Young Charity Hallett - Numbuh 3/Kuki (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Adult Charity Hallett - Leslie McGroarty (Itsy Bitsy Spider) *Anne Wheeler - Kat Harvey (Casper) *Jenny Lind - Mushi Sanban (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Lettie Luta (The Bearded Lady) - Luna Loud (The Loud House) *Charles Stratton (General Tom Thumb) - Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Caroline Barnum - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Helen Barnum - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Queen Victoria - Izzy (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Mr. O'Malley - Woody Woodpecker *James Gordon Bennett - Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *W.D. Wheeler - Earthworm (James and the Giant Peach) *Philo Barnum - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1/12) *Benjamin Hallett - Huckleberry Hound *Hannah Hallett - Luan Loud (The Loud House) Scenes *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 1 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 2 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 3 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 4 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 5 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 6 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 7 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 8 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 9 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 10 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 11 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 12 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 13 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 14 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 15 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 16 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 17 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 18 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 19 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 20 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 21 - ??? *The Greatest Showman (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 22 - ??? Movie used *The Greatest Showman Clip used *Codename: Kids Next Door *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogie Adventure *The Grim Adventures of the KND *The Oz Kids *Snagglepuss *Itsy Bitsy Spider *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *The Loud House *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tiny Toon Adventures: How to Spent My Vacation *Tiny Toons, Spring Break *Tiny Toons, Night Ghouley *Space Jam *The Looney Tunes Show *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Woody Woodpecker *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Woody Woodpecker (2018 series) *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *James and the Giant Peach *The Lion King 1/12 *The Huckleberry Hound Show *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Treasure Hunt Gallery numbuh-4-wallabee-beatles-codename-kids-next-door-82.6.jpg|Numbuh 4/Wallabee as Young P.T. Barnum Frank-oz-kids-0.49.jpg|Frank as Adult P.T. Barnum Snagglepuss-0.png|Snagglepuss as Phillip Carlyle numbuh-3-kuki-sanban-codename-kids-next-door-71.3.jpg|Numbuh 3/Kuki as Young Charity Hallett Leslie McGroarty has a Idea.jpg|Leslie McGroarty as Adult Charity Hallett Vlcsnap-2019-10-19-20h01m23s207.png|Kat Harvey as Anne Wheeler mushi-sanban-codename-kids-next-door-8.84.jpg|Mushi Sanban as Jenny Lind Luna-2.png|Luna Loud as Lettie Luta (The Bearded Lady) Mr whiskers.jpg|Mr. Whiskers as Charles Stratton (General Tom Thumb) BabsHoldingMatch.jpg|Babs Bunny as Caroline Barnum Lola_Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Helen Barnum Izzy.jpg|Izzy as Queen Victoria Woody_Woodpecker_1999's_Version.png|Woody Woodpecker as Mr. O'Malley Marco_Diaz_(Star_vs._the_Forces_of_Evil).png|Marco Diaz as James Gordon Bennett Earthworm.png|Earthworm as W.D. Wheeler Uncle-max-the-lion-king-1-1-2-5.14.jpg|Uncle Max as Philo Barnum Huckleberry Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound as Benjamin Hallett The Loud House ¡Luan is effective the flu! maxresdefault.jpg|Luan Loud as Hannah Hallett Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Greatest Showman Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs